


Kitty Cock

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was a tease on stage, so now Tommy's going to tease him..~horrible summary~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm thinking Adam is fucking tied up and at the complete mercy of Tommy's words and for further torture, Tommy doesn't touch him at first, just talks dirty and only when Adam is about to fucking explode that's when Tommy does whatever he wants to make Adam come. Maybe he's blindfolded too so he can't see Tommy jacking himself or fuck him or whatever...

“You are so fucking getting it when we get back to the hotel,” Tommy hissed in Adam’s ear when he walked past him and to his dressing room.

“Oh, baby, you mean it?” Adam asked sarcastically. He knew Tommy wouldn’t do anything. He was too much of a wanton little cock slut, begging for Adam to shove his cock in as quick as possible, no matter how much preparation Adam had given him. So Adam wasn’t worried, nope, not at all.

 

Handcuffed to the bed, blindfold over his eyes, cock-ring on his dick, and panting out incoherent words, Adam was becoming impatient. They’d done this before, but the other way around. This time, it was Adam who went too far. Adam who grabbed Tommy up, bent him over the stage, took him in a sensual kiss that left him breathless and wanting more, so much more. Adam who pranced around the stage, sending very dirty looks to Tommy while grabbing himself, knowing Tommy want to do that and so much more.

Adam didn’t think Tommy was serious, but now? Yeah, he needed to really think about not underestimating Tommy like he had been doing. Tommy was just as much of a top as Adam was. And to make matter worse – well, better, a fucking lot better – Tommy had picked up on a few of Adam’s tricks. One to be exact was the dirty talking. Tommy could dirty talk with the best of them and now Adam needed to come.

“Yeah, baby. Wanna see me fill you up on my kitty cock, huh? Feel every inch as I pound into your tight fucking hole? All fucked out, ready to cum, just on the edge, but not being able to tip over? You want me to finger you, Babyboy? Get my fingers nice and wet, then shove them in, spread them wide and pound into you, touching that spot that makes white dance around your vision. Then when I’m done, shove my dick so far into your hole, you’ll feel it behind your teeth. Feel me for days. Huh? You want that, baby? Wanna feel me touch you, taste you, hear you? I know you do,” Tommy said.

Adam was fucked and in the best way possible. His senses were heightened with the blindfold and the handcuffs. Not being about to see or touch Tommy was something he never thought would happen.

“Fuck, Tommy!”

“Yeah, get you nice and wet for Glitterbaby’s cock.”

Adam felt Tommy brush over his very hard length, teasing it slightly before pulling away. He felt the bed rise and knew Tommy had gotten off of it. “Tommy?”

“Just getting something. Lay there and stay quiet.”

Adam couldn’t exactly stay quiet. He didn’t know when he’d feel Tommy again, but he could hear Tommy rustling around. Could hear a draw close. He lay there and waited for some type of contact. When he felt the brush of something soft, he jumped.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Tommy whispered, running the softness over Adam’s sensitive nipple, making him arch into the touch and whimper.

“Uh huh… fuck… Tommy… please!” Adam whined when he felt the softness brush over his cock.

He moaned when Tommy bent down, taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth, sliding over it with his tongue and then sucking hard. His nipple hardened and then Tommy pulled off of it with an obscene wet popping sound.

He felt Tommy rub over it with his calloused fingers and Tommy moved down his chest to his stomach.

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you? Like it when I make you beg and whimper like you make me. Maybe this will teach you not to tease me onstage like that, know knowing what I want. Knowing that I would jump you like a tree, send you to the ground and ride you there in front of all those fans. You want to see me break, don’t you? Want to show the fans what you do to me. Make me feel breathless on just a touch, moaning on a finger, and writhing when you shove your big rock star cock into my tight little hole, pounding into me, making me feel it for days, knowing it was you that touched me, that kissed me, and that marked me as yours. You like it, don’t you. Like knowing that I’m yours and that you’re mine,” Tommy whispered, running his fingers and tongue over Adam’s naval and hips. He bit into the flesh at Adam’s hip, making hip thrust into it and moan out.

“Fuck, Tommy. You either fuck me, or open yourself up and fuck yourself onto this rock star cock. Wanna feel you, feel that tight clench when you take too much too fast. Breathe coming in fast short spurts, taking all of my cock and wanting more. Come on, baby. You know how much you want it, know how much you crave me filling you up,” Adam talked right back. He was sick of the teasing and wanted Tommy to finally do something about it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to feel Tommy, feel him riding him like a cowboy in the wild wild west.

“Fuck!” Tommy whispered.

Adam knew he’d gotten to him this time. He knew Tommy loved his filthy mouth. Adam hitched his hips and felt it more than saw it as Tommy clenched his thigh tightly in his fist. Adam knew Tommy was opening himself up.

He waiting, feeling Tommy move over top of him. He waiting for the touch of Tommy’s hole on the tip of his dick, but it never came.

He whine, “Tommy… what the fuck are you waiting for? Please!”

“That, you begging for it. It gets me hard, turns me on so much, knowing how much you want me to ride you. How much you want to feel my heat engulf your cock.”

Tommy grabbed a hold of Adam’s cock, took off the cock-ring and pushed himself down, bottoming out on Adam’s dick. He clenched down so tight, Adam almost lost it. Tommy stayed still, letting himself and Adam adjust to the new sensation. When Adam groaned and started moving his hips, that’s when Tommy started moving. He slowly rocked back and forth, up and down, angling himself so that Adam’s dick his is prostate. When Adam felt the rough patch, he knew Tommy would push harder.

Tommy moved a little faster, rocking his hips and pounding down onto Adam’s cock.

“God… feels so good Babyboy. Love it when you fill me, make me gasp at how full you make me and how right it feels for you to be so deep in my ass. Love the way you fuck into me, break me open and make me come… ‘m close,” Tommy gasped out.

Adam felt the slow clench of muscle around his dick and knew that Tommy was about to bust. “Uncuff me and take off the blindfold.”

Tommy removed the cuffs and blindfold, making the light burn Adam’s eyes for a second until he adjusted to it. When he could see Tommy’s face, he moaned outright. Tommy looked fucked out, mouth open, eye’s squeezed shut, riding Adam’s cock like a pro.

Adam gripped his hips and started thrusting hard, pounding into Tommy’s prostate, making Tommy clench down around him and grab ahold of Adam’s shoulders.

“God… so tight, Glitterbaby, so good for me. You like that? Like my cock ramming into you so hard it takes your breath away?”

“Yes!” Tommy hissed, grabbing his cock and pumping in time with Adam’s brutal thrusts. “Adam!”

When Adam hit his prostate once, twice, three times, Tommy clenched so tight around Adam’s dick, he made a pained noise. Tommy’s spunk burst out of his dick, painting Adam’s chest and arms.

Adam kept pounding into his ass, feeling the aftershocks of Tommy orgasm, making his walls contract on Adam’s dick. Adam was close, so close, he could taste it. Tommy caught his breath and started talking again.

“Yeah, baby… come on, take it, fuck me so good. God, feels so good doesn’t it. Come for me Adam, come on. Come inside me, I wanna feel it.”

That was it. Tommy’s talking pushed him over the edge. His grip tightened on Tommy’s hips and he drove it home, shooting his cum into Tommy’s ass, pounding hard and then a little slower until Tommy’s ass was filled with his cum.

When he softened, he fell back onto the bed and Tommy slumped over, breathing a little lighter than Adam was.

Tommy moved off of Adam’s dick, wincing a little and then fell to his side, arms and legs still wrapped around Adam loosely.

“God, that was fucking awesome, Tommy!” Adam praised, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy blushed and hid his head in Adam’s chest, not speaking at all.

That was how it usually happened. Tommy would dirty talk all through sex and then after, it was like a filter had been plugged into his brain, preventing his mouth from spilling its gut like it did during the fucking.

“Hey, hey… none of that.”

“’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, you did a fabulous job. I should apologize for teasing you so much onstage to get you this riled up, but I kind of liked it and might do it again,” Adam said. He was totally serious too. Tommy having angry sex with Adam was the best kind of sex they’ve had. It only happened a few time, but when it did, it always turned Adam inside out.

“You’d better fucking not, Lambert! I will seriously kick your ass.” Tommy threatened with no real malice behind his words. A smile broke out on his face when Adam pouted.

“But, I like you getting all angry and toppy. You’re a very toppy bitch when you’re heated, you know that?”

Tommy blushed. “Yeah, I do, but I like it when you’re my toppy bitch, so let’s keep it that way.”

“Whatever you say, my kitty cock.”

Tommy groaned and blushed a crimson red color. Yeah, Adam will never forget that one.


End file.
